


А вдруг?

by gutentag



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, non-explicit mentions of sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: — А если от меня начнет вонять, потому что негде будет помыться? — с улыбкой спросил Исак.— Я начну красть дезодоранты, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Эвен.— Вдруг меня однажды поймают на краже?Он усмехнулся.— Только я буду их красть, а ты займешься едой.Исак рассмеялся, ткнув Эвена в бок.— Ну, а вдруг? — повторил он.— Я бы украл что-нибудь другое, чтобы мы сели в одну тюрьму.— Хорошо, — произнес Исак, вздохнув и теснее прижавшись к возлюбленному.





	А вдруг?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What If?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759170) by [GayaIsANerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd). 



Началось все однажды ночью, когда Исак проснулся из-за кошмара. Сердце, точно кроличье, бешено стучало, на лбу выступили бисеринки пота, дыхание сбилось, будто бы избегая стиснутых зубов.

Эвен открыл глаза, медленно и с неохотой. Вытянул руку и положил ладонь ему на грудь.

Они молчали некоторое время, пока Исак пытался привести дыхание в норму. Как только сердцебиение выровнялось, он придвинулся ближе к Эвену, удобно устроился в объятиях и вдохнул его запах.

Тот промычал, перебирая пальцами волосы парня. Когда он заговорил, голос у него был низкий и тихий:

— Что тебе приснилось?

Он делал все медленно и лениво, будто бы не до конца проснулся, но Исак знал, что он внимательно слушает. Он потерся носом о его грудь, комкая ткань футболки.

— Ты оставил меня.

— Из-за чего?

Он открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, как ответить.

— Я имею в виду, почему я тебя оставил во сне?

— Я провалил все тесты, отец отказался платить за аренду. Мне пришлось жить на улице, а ты переехал к родителям, — рассказал парень, понимая, насколько глупо прозвучали эти слова.

Но все-таки…

Во сне все может показаться реальным, даже самые невероятные вещи.

Эвен снова промычал, поцеловав Исака в макушку.

— Я бы вместе с тобой пошел на улицу, — сказал он.

— Да? — переспросил Исак, придвинувшись ближе.

— Ага, — согласился Эвен. — Тебе так просто не отделаться от меня, малыш.

Он произнес это будто бы в шутку, но Исак уловил обещание в его словах.

— А если от меня начнет вонять, потому что негде будет помыться? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Я начну красть дезодоранты, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил парень.

— Вдруг меня однажды поймают на краже?

Он усмехнулся.

— Только я буду их красть, а ты займешься едой.

Исак рассмеялся, ткнув Эвена в бок.

— Ну, а вдруг? — повторил он.

— Я бы украл что-нибудь другое, чтобы мы сели в одну тюрьму.

— Хорошо, — произнес Исак, вздохнув и теснее прижавшись к возлюбленному.

***

В следующий раз они проводили время наедине впервые за несколько месяцев.

Исак сидел на коленях у Эвена, у него слегка опухли губы из-за поцелуев, которыми они дарили друг другу, на шее наливался красным оставленный Эвеном засос.

— Что будет, если у меня появится возможность сделать важное открытие для всего человечества, но для этого мне придется поехать в Антарктику? — ни с того ни с сего поинтересовался он.

Эвен отстранился и откинулся назад.

— Я поеду с тобой, сниму документальный фильм о самом важном исследовании в нашей жизни.

Исак чмокнул его, из-за чего тот довольно промычал.

— А вдруг меня похитит русская мафия, чтобы я сделал для них бомбу?

Эвен усмехнулся.

— Рано или поздно я тебя спасу.

Исак снова коснулся его губ, на этот раз углубив поцелуй и прижавшись ближе.

— Давай представим, что меня укусил радиоактивный паук и я стал супергероем, а общаться со мной стало бы очень опасно. Что тогда?

— Я нашел бы другого паука или подыскал злобного гения, чтобы он сделал для меня подходящий костюм. Мы могли бы вместе бороться со злом, — сказал Эвен.

— Хороший ответ, — отметил Исак.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Ага.

***

Когда Эвен сам спросил: «А что, если…», он кутался в одеяло. У него были сальные волосы и темные круги под глазами.

Он прочистил горло, наконец-то решившись заговорить впервые за сутки:

— Вдруг это никогда не закончится? — спросил он.

Сперва Исак хотел возразить, сказать, что все обязательно наладится, но потом вспомнил.

— Я найду способ остановить время, чтобы лежать рядом с тобой вечно, — наконец-то ответил он. Эвен вздохнул, положив голову ему на колени.

— Если меня похитят саентологи, что тогда?

Исак улыбнулся.

— В таком случае я надеру задницу Тому Крузу и верну тебя домой.

— Что бы ты делал, если бы, когда мы впервые встретились, я оказался одним из тех художников, которые сидят в парке и рисуют ужасные карикатуры? — продолжил Эвен. Сердце Исака сжалось на секунду, когда он различил улыбку в его словах.

— Я бы приходил к тебе каждый день, просил нарисовать мой очередной глупый портрет и вешал их все в своей комнате.

Эвен рассмеялся — искренне, от всей души.

— А если я захочу стать поэтом?

— Я буду работать за двоих, чтобы поддерживать тебя, а потом выйду на пенсию, когда ты станешь достаточно известным, и мы заживем вдвоем, — сказал Исак, поглаживая пальцами щеку Эвена.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот и все-таки постепенно задремал, устроив голову на бедре Исака.

***

— Если я захочу уйти из школы и присоединиться к бродячему цирку? — спросил Исак. Вокруг него были разбросаны книги, а его руки едва заметно подрагивали от кофеина.

— Я научусь жонглировать и пойду с тобой, — ответил Эвен, поцеловав его в макушку и поставив рядом чашку успокаивающего чая.

***

— Вдруг я оглохну? — заговорил Эвен. У него звенело в ушах после концерта, на который они ходили, и щеки покраснели от холода.

— Я выучу язык жестов, — с этими словами Исак поцеловал его в ямку за ухом.

***

— Что ты сделаешь, если я потеряю память и забуду, кто ты? — спросил Исак, глядя в потолок. Из-за недосыпа у него болели глаза.

Эвен притянул его ближе и поцеловал в плечо.

— Я снова сделаю так, что ты влюбишься в меня, — сказал он, поглаживая ладонью живот возлюбленного и приближаясь к кромке боксеров.

— Да, отлично, — выдохнул Исак, закрыв глаза.

***

— А если я ослепну? — подал голос Эвен, прислонившись к ограждению на балконе. Его губы покраснели от частого покусывания.

Исак оставил рюкзак и подошел к нему.

— Я буду рассказывать тебе обо всем. О том, какого цвета небо, каждый день, пока мы живы.

***

— Если я однажды заболею и начну… — Исак призадумался, складывая потрепанное одеяло на кровати.

— Начнешь цитировать отрывки из Библии? — закончил Эвен и кивнул. — В таком случае я постараюсь найти лекарство и хорошего психотерапевта и не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока мы не решим эту проблему.

Исак рвано вздохнул, раскинув руки в стороны, чтобы обнять Эвена.

***

— Что ты сделаешь, если я уеду жить на необитаемый остров, где не будет доступа к сети, электричества и проточной воды? — Эвен, пахнущий кофе и потом, лег на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Исак встав из-за стола, оседлал его бедра и начал массировать спину.

— Купил бы дохрена книг, свечек и поехал с тобой.

Эвен простонал, когда он надавил пальцами на больную мышцу.

***

— Как насчет того, чтобы я отсосал тебе в туалете прямо сейчас? — прошептал Исак на ухо Эвену, медленно покачивая бедрами из стороны в сторону.

Тот положил руки ему на талию, удерживая на месте, и простонал.

— Блять, — выругался он, зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи парня и прижавшись губами в том месте, где она соединялись с плечом.

— Ну, что скажешь? — вновь поинтересовался тот с широкой улыбкой, просунув колено между ног Эвена.

— Я только «за».

Исак сверкнул озорной улыбкой, прежде чем взял его за руку и потянул за собой.

***

И позже Эвен, не выходя из него, вспомнил о временно позабытых планах на помолвку при взгляде на задыхающегося Исака, с губ которого вперемешку срывались его имя и «Я люблю тебя», и спросил:

— А если мы поженимся?

— Я буду только рад, — честно произнес Исак, сглотнув застрявшие комом в горле слезы.

Эвен тепло улыбнулся, начав покрывать поцелуями каждый сантиметр его тела, куда только смог дотянуться.

***

И позже, наблюдая за тем, как Эвен держал на руках ребенка Евы, Исак спросил:

— А что ты ответишь, если мы возьмем ребенка из детского дома?

Эвен моментально вскинул голову, с пару секунд рассматривал его лицо, прежде чем произнес:

— Я хочу этого больше всего.

Исак кивнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, медленно и нежно.

— Мне нравится твой ответ.

Эвен усмехнулся.

— А мне — твой.


End file.
